The Three Black Sisters
by KlassyMarie
Summary: A look at the last time Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa were all together as sisters. Their last night together before everything changed. :ONESHOT:


Okay so I love the Black family, and this is just a random one-shot I wrote about them. I hope you like it, and I hope it makes sense. I mean, it makes sense to me, but my friends seem to think I tend to word things oddly, so I don't know...

Anyway, I love the three sisters best out of the Black family, and decided I was going to explore their relationship a little bit. I hope you like it.

oooOoooOoooOooo

Three young women were sitting scattered throughout a large, rather lavish bedroom. They all seemed rather comfortable in their individual seats, any on-looker would have wondered why they were all in the same room as none were talking, and none looked to be inclined to _start_ talking.

The oldest of the three sisters, Bellatrix, laid on her stomach with her feet kicked up on her four poster bed and was tending to her nails.

The middle child, Andromeda, sat on the floor leaning up against the wall, with her legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles, with a very large book perched on her lap.

The youngest, Narcissa, was sitting at the vanity staring at her own reflection, unintentionally–and ironically–mimicking her namesake.

The three girls had gone up into the eldest's bedroom after returning from an evening dinner at their Aunt Walburga and Uncle Orion's house. They had all gone to their positions and settled in, and none had moved since.

It wasn't until Bellatrix looked up at the large clock hanging on her wall that there was a word spoken between them, and even then it was reluctantly.

"It's rather late. You two have to leave for Hogwarts in the morning."

The other two startled at the unexpected words and turned to the clock. "I hadn't realized so much time had passed." Andromeda mused, turning back to her book and making no attempt to move.

"I'm not tired. I'd much rather stay here. That is, if you don't mind, Bella?" Narcissa asked, once again admiring her features in the mirror.

"Not at all." Bellatrix shrugged. "But it wouldn't be very attractive for you to spend your first day back with circles under your eyes, now would it?"

Narcissa's eyes widened comically before she exaggerated a yawn and immediately left the room. Bellatrix turned to her other sister. Convincing her to go to sleep would be a little more difficult, as Andromeda was the least vain of the three.

Bellatrix didn't have to speak though, as Andromeda beat her to it. "I'm not tired, and I care very little if I have bags under my eyes."

Bellatrix smiled fondly at the girl who would be entering her sixth year of schooling. "You should still try to rest up. You won't sleep much tomorrow night, you'll be too busy catching up with your dorm mates."

"Doesn't matter."

"Why not?"

Andromeda sighed, and closed her book with a snap. She looked up at her, and Bellatrix felt as though that look was supposed to be telling her many things. She didn't know what those things were, just that she was supposed to understand.

"Because after tonight everything is going to change and nothing will ever be like it is right now again."

Bellatrix laughed. "Don't be silly. I know I'm not going with you, and for the first time in your life you'll be the oldest, but that doesn't mean everything is going to change."

Andromeda frowned. "Maybe. But I can't help the feeling that we'll never be close again. That something is going to happen and tear us apart."

"Don't be stupid Romeda. Go to bed."

With another sigh and frown Andromeda Black did exactly that.

If Bellatrix had known just how right her middle sister was, she never would have rushed her sisters off to bed that night.

If Bellatrix had known that Narcissa was going to make friends with a boy one year above her named Lucius Malfoy on the train the next day, she would have hugged her youngest sister and told her to be careful with her heart–she was very young to be falling in love so deeply–she would have told Narcissa that she loved her.

If Bellatrix had known that Andromeda was going to befriend her mudblood Potions partner, Ted Tonks, that year she would have slapped her middle sister several times before hugging her and asking her not to.

If Bellatrix had known that that was the last night she would ever sit with both of her sisters at the same time she would have let them stay longer. She probably would have forced them to sleep in her bed with her.

But she hadn't known. She had thought they would come back at Christmas and nothing would be different. She didn't think she would be engaged to a much older man, she didn't think Narcissa would be in the throes of first love, and she certainly didn't think Andromeda would choose to stay at Hogwarts.

Years later Bellatrix would curse her middle sister. Not because she was a blood traitor, a wife of a mudblood, or the mother of a half blood. No. Bellatrix would curse her middle sister for knowing what she hadn't, for knowing that after that night everything was going to change. And she would curse herself for letting it happen.

Mostly though, she was going to curse whatever fates decided that was the night those three young women would cease to be the three Black sisters, and turn into three individual women who happened to share a surname.

oooOoooOoooOooo

Thanks for reading all the way through. I hope you liked it.

I'd like to take out this moment to once again say that this is a _ONE-SHOT_ and it is not going to be updated ever, as it is finished. One of my very few pet peeve is people saying they like where my one-shots are going, or that they hope I update soon, and I especially hate it when they add my one-shots to their story alerts list. I'm happy you like it, but when I clearly state it's a one-shot, what makes you think it's ever going to be updated?

**Reviews Appreciated  
Flames Encouraged **


End file.
